Rubis sur canapé de complots
by Punknichiti - Metalp0ny
Summary: Quand toutes les grandes familles dirigeantes s'arrachent des bijoux mystérieux et que des menaces archaïques refont surface, le rêve est peut être une solution pour empêcher une prophétie néfaste de s'accomplir.


_Bonjour à tous, après une (trop) longue absence, je poste une nouvelle fanfiction, cette fois ci se déroulant dans l'univers de MLP FiM, mais.. en différent. Évidemment, j'espère que vous apprécierez lire cette fiction !_

 _Chaine montagneuse de Myrthos, localisation inconnue, Aube._

C' était un matin brumeux et calme dans les montagnes hurlantes, les pics enneigés étaient auréolés de volutes de brouillard illuminés faiblement par le soleil qui émergeait, et les rares esplanades étaient encore brillantes de neige immaculée. Le tout était bercé par le doux sifflement du vent dans les pointes rocheuses, que venait seulement troubler de temps à autre le cri d' un rapace. Au fur et à mesure de l 'ascension du disque solaire qui déversait sa chaude lumière sur les cimes gelées, les chants commencèrent à se faire entendre. Tout d 'abord, ce fut une voix extrêmement pure qui entonna la mélopée, calme, mystérieuse et lyrique, résonnant dans toute la montagne et parvenant même jusqu'à la forêt qui s' éveillait. On sentait l' air chargé de vibrations magiques provenant du coeur même de la montagne, et comme sous l 'effet de la voix qui s 'élevait, le brouillard s' intensifia, plongeant les montagnes sous une couverture opaque, dissimulant les chemins tortueux qui s 'y enfonçaient et ne laissant que les plus hautes cimes visibles depuis la vallée. Cette atmosphère mystérieuse se ressentait en faisant peser un malaise sur les êtres qui s'approchaient du massif, et le poney qui gravissait péniblement une pente n'échappait pas à ce charme.

C'était un terrestre blanc, étrangement peu vêtu pour les conditions météo : il portait une simple veste et deux paquetages accrochés à son dos. Le vent commençait à se lever et s'intensifiait au fur et à mesure qu'il pénétrait plus profondément dans les montagnes, et il frissonna tandis qu'il arrivait sur un plateau. Il s'arrêta un instant et contempla les rochers qui émergeaient du brouillard, et décida de se reposer. La nuit avait été fatigante, et il comptait bien sur ces trop rares refuges pour récupérer quelques minutes. Alors qu' il se recroquevillait, il sortit difficilement de sa sacoche le parchemin qui lui avait été confié et relut les quelques lignes écrites à la hâte, comme en témoignaient les déchirures et les traces de cire sur le papier.

 _"J'ai une proposition à vous faire. Je ne peux entrer dans les détails mais vous devez vous mettre à la recherche d'un artefact dans les montagnes et enquêter a propos de la famille dirigeante des landes, les Farglow. Ne vous inquiétez pas quant a la nature de l'objet, vous saurez de quoi il retourne en le voyant."_ _**Pratique, ca m'avance beaucoup**_. _"Je suis press"_ _ **Une tache, comme par hasard**_. _"et je ne peux vous en dire plus. Retrouvez moi dans le puit n°5 quand vous aurez fini vos recherches."_ Le poney soupira, cela ne l'aidait pas beaucoup. Il jeta un regard circulaire sur l'esplanade en rangeant la lettre, et se leva en frissonnant. Le vent s'était intensifié, et il dû s'y reprendre à deux fois pour continuer sa route. Après un moment à lutter contre les vents et la neige, il arriva près de l'entrée d'une grotte, qui semblait s'enfoncer profondément dans la roche. Elle était toutefois assez grande pour que le terrestre puisse passer sans trop de difficultés, et c'est en évitant les stalagmites qu'il y pénétra, ayant pris soin d'allumer une chandelle dès qu'il avait été à l'abri des vents.

La caverne se réduisait petit à petit, et après une centaine de mètres il se retrouva forcé de progresser sur les genoux. Le jeune poney commençait à angoisser, et des gouttes de sueur lui tombaient dans les yeux, l'interrompant dans sa progression. Il les ferma quelques instants, puis reprit son avancée en essayant de se calmer. Il lui semblait que le boyau n'en finirait plus, quand enfin il déboucha dans une grande salle, faiblement éclairée par de disparates algues luminescentes, qui le rassurèrent quelque peu. Après quelques instants à observer les formations de cristaux autour de lui, il se remit en route en suivant une petite rivière souterraine qui le guida au cœur d'un dédale de caves naturelles et de tunnels creusés par l'érosion. Au fur et à mesure de sa progression, il remarqua des traces de pas, des restes de torches et autres signes indiquant qu'il n'était pas le premier à s'aventurer dans cette grotte. Il sourit dans l'obscurité, il était au moins sur une bonne piste. Il sifflota un air sans suite, avant de sentir le sol se dérober sous ses pieds et chuta dans un puit. White Night, car c'était son nom, laissa échapper un cri de douleur quand il toucha le sol. Il tenta tant bien que mal de vérifier si il n'avait rien de cassé, mais quand il toucha sa patte droite, la douleur jaillit comme un éclair, tellement intense qu'il n'eu pas le temps de crier, et perdit connaissance.

 _Forêts du nord, Manoir des Halliwell, quelques heures plus tard._

Les pas du garde Marius résonnaient dans l'immense couloir, tandis qu'il effectuait sa ronde. Le soleil était déjà assez haut, et il prit le temps de sortir une montre à gousset, espérant que son tour se termine enfin. Il bailla longuement, et vit qu'il ne lui restait que deux minutes avant la relève. Deux minutes à marcher de long en large, minutes aussi ennuyeuses et inintéressantes que toutes celles qui avaient précédé. Il regarda à travers les magnifiques vitraux, la lumière du soleil faisant ressortir les contours des arbres au dehors, et failli piquer du nez avant qu'un poulain à peine sevré (ce qui du point de vue de Marius englobait une période assez large allant des 6 mois jusqu'à environ 10 ans) lui tapote timidement l'épaule.

" - Hein ? Quoi ?" Marius regarda sévèrement le jeune pégase avant de demander d'un ton bourru : " Tu t'es perdu ? La garderie c'est pas vraiment ici gamin !

\- Hem.. M-monsieur, j'ai été désigné pour p-prendre votre place.." Sa voix se perdant dans un murmure d'apréhension

\- Quoi ?!" Marius hurla presque, cette fois parfaitement réveillé. Pour cerner le personnage, il suffit pour l'instant de savoir qu'en dehors des Changelings et des Rats, la plus grande peur de Marius était de se sentir inutile ou obsolète.

"- Heu… Le jeune poulain se replia un peu plus sur lui même. Pour prendre le prochain tour de garde monsieur…

Marius resta immobile un instant, le regard vide, faisant monter le malaise du jeunot à son paroxysme.

Bien, bien. Tâche de ne pas déshonorer la garde." Après des mots qui furent presque

prémonitoires, bien qu'il n'en sut rien, Marius se retint de galoper vers l'aile du manoir dédiée à la Garde pour pouvoir enfin dormir. Il entendit un brinquebalement métallique derrière lui et se retourna, les yeux prêts à lancer des éclairs. Le poulain ayant mal serré un cordon de son plastron avait accroché un des rateliers présents un peu partout dans le manoir et fait chuter le tout. Il se dépècha de tout ramasser, bafouillant des excuses et rouge de honte sous l'oeil sévère de son ainé.

Quand il eu finit de rassembler les armes et de s'être réarnaché, s'excusant toujours, Marius grogna dans sa barbe et reparti, louchant de sommeil. Il entra dans ses quartier et prit à peine le temps de se défaire de son uniforme avant de se jeter sur le lit et de tomber presque immédiatement dans le sommeil.

 _Les pas de Marius résonnaient dans l'immense couloir, tellement immense qu'il n'arrivait pas à en distinguer le bout. Plus il avancait et plus il se sentait écrasé par la hauteur des plafonds et la largeur de ce qu'on pouvait difficilement qualifier de couloir à présent. Il regarda autour de lui et vit que le lieu avait des dimensions de cathédrale géante. Il déglutit, intimidé par les dimensions prises par l'endroit et continua d'avancer. Au fur et à mesure de sa progression, dont il pouvait se rendre compte seulement par la succession des torches et des tentures rouges accrochées à intervalles réguliers le long des murs, il commencait à désespérer d'en voir le bout. Une irrégularité dans la construction pourtant parfaite de cet endroit attira son attention. Il s'agissait d'un petit secrétaire en ébène adossé au mur, éclairé par deux bougies posées chacunes à une extrémité du bureau, et sur lequel était posé un coffret, orné d'une serrure de cuivre. Un tableau surplombait le meuble, et en s'approchant, Marius remarqua qu'il s'agissait d'un portrait de jument, mais le visage était brouillé et changeait à chaque fois qu'il détournait les yeux. Le tableau agissait comme un répulsif qui l'empêchait de fixer totalement son attention dessus. Marius ayant appris à ne pas se formaliser de ce qu'il ne comprenait pas, fit l'équivalent psychique d'un haussement d'épaules et reporta son regard sur la cassette. C'était un coffret de bois simple, sans ferrures, la seule pièce métallique étant la serrure. Il essaya de l'ouvrir, mais elle était verouillée, et il commenca alors à essayer les tiroirs du secrétaire. Tous fermés, bien qu'il ne vit de serrures sur aucun d'entre eux. Un livre apparement très vieux, craquelé et corné trônait en retrait, dans en engoncement à droite de la cassette. Il le fit glisser à lui et l'ouvrit, mû par une curiosité qui lui sembla tout d'abord étrange. Cette curiosité fut loin d'être satifaite, puisque en plus d'avoir la même facheuse tendance que le tableau à se brouiller, les rares caractères qu'il pu saisir ne lui évoquèrent aucun alphabet connu. Les mystérieux graphèmes qui avaient bien voulu s'offrir à son regard scintillaient cependant, et semblaient danser sur le papier. Même si il était un terre à terre dénué d'absolument tout sens artistique, Marius ne put s'empêcher d'éprouver une fascination pour cet étrange ballet. Il finit ensuite par être prit d'un certain malaise, et referma brutalement le livre quand celui-ci fut trop intense. Un léger souffle se faisait sentir dans le couloir aux proportions à présent ridiculement grandes, et un froid de plus en plus perçant s'insinua dans ses maigres vêtements, hérissant ses poils et lui donnant la chair de poule. Il sentit que quelque chose clochait et son coeur commença à s'emballer, conséquence gênante de son stress. Au moment où la colonne de fumée commençait à apparaitre, Marius essayait de fuir, même si c'était visiblement voué à l'échec étant donné que ni murs ni plafond n'étaient visibles. La colonne grandit et un grondement sourd se fit entendre, des éclairs jaillirent et plusieurs faillirent avoir raison du Terrestre, avant qu'il n'atteigne le secrétaire, le tableau flottant comme s'il il était toujours pendu au mur. Il freina des quatres fers mais heurta violemment le meuble. Il reprenait ses esprits, rendu groggy par le choc quand un bras tentaculaire de fumée lui passa sous le nez et vint s'écraser avec force contre le portrait. Marius paniquait de plus en plus, et en évitant un second bras qui fusait comme... comme quelque chose de très rapide, il se rendit compte que la cassette était ouverte, et dévoilait une gemme étrange, qui scintillait du même bleu intense que les caractères du livre. Il eut la sentation que ce bijou était crucial, et avant que l'idée même de le mettre en sécurité ne soit formulée dans son esprit, un bras de fumée étonnamment solide le frappa à l'arrière du crâne, et il se mit à tomber dans un siphon d'énergie où rejoignaient sa chute des êtres étranges qui apparaissaient et disparaissaient, et des morceaux du sol qu'il foulait quelques instants plus tôt. Un rire grave et profond se fit entendre, et ce fut la dernière chose dont Marius se souvint._

 _Chaine montagneuse de Myrthos, heure et lieu indéterminés._

White Night s'éveilla, et ne compris pas immédiatement où il se trouvait. Sa patte lui faisait un mal de chien, et sa tête était lourde. Il sentait un liquide autour de lui, et il priait de toutes ses forces pour que ce ne soit pas du sang. Il tenta de bouger, sans grand succès, sinon celui d'accentuer les élancements de son membre blessé. Après quelques sanglots sans larmes, il réalisa qu'il devait trouver de quoi se poser une attelle rudimentaire, sans quoi sa blessure pouvait s'aggraver. White Night était loin d'être idiot et il se doutait que ce n'était pas qu'une simple entorse. Au prix de multiples accès de douleurs, dont un particulièrement violent qui manqua de le replonger dans l'inconscience, il se déplaca jusqu'a ses bagages, qu'il discernait dans la faible lueur émanant du trou par lequel il avait chuté. Il en sortit un rouleau de quelques mètre de corde, et rassembla les planches qui maintenaient les sachoches contre son flanc. Le terrestre inspira plusieurs fois avant de commencer la pose des planches. Il serra comme il put, grimacant de douleur. Après avoir terminé sa difficile tâche, il s'accorda quelques minutes pour souffler un peu. Il essaya de se lever, et y parvint après de multiples efforts. Une fois debout, il regarda autour de lui, ses yeux s'étant habitués à l'obscurité, il pu discerner des restes de poutres, et deux couloirs assez réguliers qui partaient en patte d'oie en face d'un troisième, plus petit et plus étroit. L'endroit où avait atterri White Night semblait être un ancien puit de mine, un trou circulaire d'environ trois mètres de rayon creusé dans la roche. White Night était trop fatigué pour s'attarder à la contemplation des lieux, et décida de prendre le tunnel de droite, celui qui semblait le plus récent.

Sa progression était lente, non seulement à cause de sa blessure, mais également par le poids de ses sacoches et par l'absence de lumière qui se faisait cruellement sentir. Il trébuchait souvent sur les irrégularités du sol, et il avait de plus en plus de difficultés à marcher sur sa patte blessée. Il se sentait près à se laisser tomber quand il apercut un éclat dans le noir profond devant lui. Un regain d'espoir lui donna la force de continuer à avancer de quelques pas, avant de trébucher une ultime fois. Sa patte ne tint pas malgré l'attelle et il s'étala dans un bruit sourd, sa tête ayant heurté une pierre. White Night cria de douleur avant de sombrer à nouveau dans l'inconscience.

Sa blessure au crâne étant aggravée par le premier choc, White Night resta inconscient de longues heures, tandis que le petit groupe, dont le terrestre blanc avait apercu les torches, le portait le long du couloir minéral. L'atmosphère déjà étouffante était rendue encore plus incommodante par la tension qu'on sentait à travers le groupe. Il était composé de trois poneys en tenue de spéléologie, une licorne et deux terrestres. Le terrestre le moins imposant était en sus équipé de lunettes de protections, qu'il portait autour du cou. Il semblait être le leader, ou tout du moins celui qui connaisait leurs destination, car durant leurs descente et leurs progression dans les boyaux de la montagne il avait toujours semblé sûr du chemin à prendre, et ses comparses devaient reconnaitre qu'il ne s'était jamais trompé. Le sac du second terrestre était gonflé de ce qu'il étaient venu chercher, une cassette, à laquelle ils avaient l'interdiction formelle de faire quoi que ce soit. Il ruminait en fermant la marche, son paquetage alourdi en sus par les quelques armes qu'ils avaient emmenées dans leurs expédition.

La licorne quant à elle avait la tâche de transporter le corps (prochainement cadavre si il ne recevait pas de sérieux soins magiques selon la rapide examination qu'elle en avait fait), et elle en avait profité, usant de sa télékinésie, pour détailler le contenu de ses sacoches. Elle y trouva des babioles sans intérêt, et s'apprêtait à ranger le tout quand une missive froissée retint son attention. Elle la parcourut en diagonale, mais eu un sursaut en accrochant un nom sur le papier. Elle s'arrêta brusquement, et le terrestre derrière lui rentra dedans. La licorne ne pensa même pas à protester, et manqua de s'étrangler en voyant l'expéditeur de la missive. Elle en fit par à ses deux comparses, le terrestre qui menait le groupe fronca les sourcils sous l'effet de la réflexion et ne décrocha pas un mot, visiblement absorbé par le problème. Le second terrestre eu un regard pour le poney blanc qui flottait dans les airs. Il finirait sans doute par poser problème si il se réveillait et commençait à poser des questions, son obédience et son objectif étant clairements définis par la missive qu'il transportait et accessoirement par sa présence dans ces montagnes. Les choses venaient subitement de se compliquer pour Lyna Tiberius, principale agente de Gueral Farglow, le dirigeant de la famille du même nom.

 _Collines Pluvieuses, Résidence Fortifiée des Rivertown, Midi._

Un bruit sourd et bref ébranla la face sud de la maison. Dans un luxueux appartement, une jument d'apparence assez jeune leva les yeux du parchemin qu'elle compulsait et dressa l'oreille, attentive. Un long silence remplacait les éventuels cris et bruits de pas qu'elle pourrait entendre, son bureau étant situé non loin d'une des quelques salles de garde disposées aux places stratégiques du manoir. Après de longues secondes, elle réenroula le parchemin et se leva, son agacement se faisant sentir dans sa démarche et dans ses gestes. Elle ouvrit la porte, prête à apostropher le premier garde venu, mais le couloir était vide. Son énervement céda place à une interrogation, puis au désagréable sentiment que quelque chose d'anormal était en train de se produire. Elle retourna dans la pièce calmement et prit une dague dissimulée dans une poche cousue sous un guéridon non loin de la fenêtre. La jument inspira et expira longuement, répéta l'exercice deux ou trois fois et fini par enfouir l'arme dans un pli de sa robe. Le bref moment d'inquiétude qui aurait pu troubler son expression était désormais passé, et elle affichait maintenant son air habituel, que d'aucuns qualifiraient de pincé mais qui se rapprochait plus de celle qui a une colère légitime et tenace contre le monde entier.

Toujours aucun bruit de pas. Elle avait depuis longtemps à remplacer la peur par de l'agacement, et cela lui avait déjà été utile, surtout dans les situations qui nécessitent de penser rationnellement et d'agir vite. Elle sentait que celle ci allait faire partie du lot.

La jument remonta le corridor plus ou moins secret qui traversait le château du nord au sud et sortit par une porte discrète, dissimulée dans une buanderie. Bien évidement elle aurait été bien embarassée que quelqu'un l'avait découverte dans si lieu si inadapté à son rang, mais pour l'instant elle s'en fichait. Elle passa à toute allure devant les salles, qui étaient toutes vides. C'était normal à cette période de l'année où la plupart des résidents partaient chez leur familles respectives, mais ce qui l'était moins était le silence pesant qui provenait de l'aile dédiée aux gardes. Rhode Rivertown soupira puis jeta un oeil sur les dalles régulières, remarquant d'étranges taches. Elle se demanda ce que cela pouvait être, mais un autre coup, très proche se fit entendre. Elle releva la tête et s'engagea enfin dans le couloir qui menait vers l'aile sud. Un fracas énorme accompagné de nuage de poussière la fit se précipiter, pour découvrir une licorne encapuchonnée, vêtue d'une bure intégrale qui se tenait dans le couloir, au milieu de moellons et de blocs de pierre, restes épars du pan de mur donnant sur un des jardins de la résidence. Le trou était de belle taille, mais Rhode n'y prêta guère attention. Elle interpella l'inconnu.e avec l'assurance propre à son rang :

"-Vous ! Sortez d'ici immédiatement ou c'est la garde qui s'en chargera !

Après ce qui semblait être un regard méprisant, la licorne répondit d'une voix trainante, presque nonchalante :

\- Vous parlez sans doute de l'escouade minable qui cuve son vin dans vos catacombes ? Je ne pense pas qu'ils seront un problème. Quant a vous.." Elle marqua une pause, détaillant Rhode de la tête aux pieds ".. La question ne se pose même pas."

Rhode sentit la moutarde lui monter au nez, et elle envoya voler un bloc vers l'intruse. Celui ci arriva à bonne vitesse, mais éclata sur un bouclier magique qui entourait la licorne. Cette dernière ricana et prononca à toute vitesse un sort compliqué, puis devint floue avant de disparaître vers l'escalier des niveaux supérieurs à une vitesse dépassant l'entendement. Rhode se lança à sa poursuite, sortant sa dague tout en s'interrogeant sur son utilité, et finit par arriver devant la salle des coffres. La double porte enfoncée en son milieu pendait lamentablement sur ses gonds, et des bruits métalliques se faisaient entendre dans la pièce du fond. Rhode sentit un filet de sueur dégouliner sur sa nuque, puis s'avanca dans le couloir, la dague sortie flottant devant elle. Un éclair bleu roi passa devant elle, et l'enfonca sur le flanc. Rhode eu à peine le temps de comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait que la dague se retrouva plantée dans sa patte arrière droite. Elle cria et s'effondra sur le carrelage froid. Les yeux entrouverts, elle distingua deux silhouettes équines encadrant la licorne mystérieuse, l'une d'entre elles marqua un symbole étrange sur le mur, qui brilla peu après d'un bleu électrique. De la fumée emplit alors le couloir, et avant qu'elle ne lui masque complètement la vue, Rhode distingua un éclat qu'elle reconnu malgré la douleur lancinante de sa cuisse. _Oh non.. Tout mais pas ça..._ Pensa-t-elle avant que la fumée n'atteigne ses narines et emplisse ses bronches, la faisant plonger dans l'inconscience.


End file.
